1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates to antennas, and particularly to an ultra wideband (UWB) antenna.
2. Related Art
In recent years, ultra wideband (UWB) communication technology, a communication technology that uses an extremely wide frequency band and allows high-speed broadband wireless communication, has become more and more popular. The UWB communication technology uses a frequency band of 3.1 GHz-10.6 GHz, which enables high-speed communication by exclusively using an extremely wide frequency band of several GHz width.
However, when UWB communication device is operated in the vicinity of with a World Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) communication device with a working frequency between 4.9-6.0 GHz, the UWB communication device is prone to interference from the WiMAX communication device.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.